Bibity
|} Bibity is captain of Moogles of Mayhem and princess of the flag Hydrophobia. She sails the Cobalt Ocean. Contributions and Awards *Former captain of Moogles of Mischief on Midnight *Former monarch of Trans-Atlantic Empire on Midnight *Former governor of *Former monarch of Hydrophobia on Cobalt *Former governor of *Purchased a ginger monkey for 1.3 million PoE in the Cobalt familiar auction of October 2005 *Purchased a red octopus for 2.5 million PoE in the November Familiar Auction of November 2005 *Purchased a tan octopus from Fonshizzle. *Purchased a white monkey from Soza. Biography Midnight Bibity started her piratey career with the crew Moose of Doom. She worked her way up the ranks and became a senior officer. In July of 2004, she and family members Baubity and Boo created the Moogles of Mischief, where she started out as a senior officer. The crew originally joined up with the flag Renaissance, but quickly split ways over differences of opinion. In early August, Bibity led the creation of the flag Trans-Atlantic Empire, serving as the first monarch. Shortly after, due to real life issues, Baubity handed the captain position over to her as well. In September 2004, Bibity led the flag in multiple blockades of Cranberry Island. The flag was successful in its second attempt. The following month, they successfully defended the island three times, one of them through a succesful shoppe deal constructed by Bibity. At the opening of Cobalt ocean, Bibity decided to start over. She handed over the captain position to Melanthe, and the flag voted Jaenelle as her successor. Cobalt With the opening of a new ocean, Bibity and Baubity reformed the Moogles, this time named Moogles of Mayhem. She joined up with Hemme and Buri, forming a new flag named Hydrophobia and served as princess until May. Hydrophobia was one of the original flags in Cobalt and already had great beginnings with its three founding members. Hydrophobia attempted to take in the opening weekend of blockades. With a combined effort from Something Powerful and Sun Dynasty, the three flags simultaneously attacked the three islands open for blockade. However, the Ringers and Ocean Masters realized mid-blockades that opening islands so early in the life of the ocean was a mistake, and magicked up ships and supplies to successfully defend the islands. All three islands were immediately closed to blockades, and have stayed closed since with this exception of events. In late April 2005, the flag successfully won its blockade of . One month later, Bibity assumed the position of monarch. She led the flag in a successful defense of Olive in August 2005. In October 2005, Bibity purchased a ginger monkey for 1.3 million PoE in the Cobalt familiar auction, and one month later, purchased a red octopus for 2.5 million PoE in the November Familiar Auction on behalf of Hemme. From November 2005 through January 2006, she played the event character Wardemon, a minion of Avernus. Purchased a tan octo (Clyde) from Fonshizzle and a white monkey (Pico) from Soza. Shares 6 familiars with Hemme: Nibbler, Meatwad, Colonel Decker, Nevermore, Clyde and Pico. Category: Familiar winners